PokeTales (1998) Trailers
Here's a 1998 trailers for PokéTales. Madame Sylveon *(the screen fades from black as camera zooms at the door) *Announcer: This October 1999. *Sylveon (singing): I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. I'm so blue I don't know what to do. *Announcer: Why is Madame Sylveon so blue? She has good friends, food and the nice tree house to live in. *Anouncer: But how much stuff you need to be happy? *(The scene swipes to Eevee and Pikachu are in the countertop) *Eevee: I don't know. How much stuff is there? *(Cuts to treehouse rocks back and forth) *Announcer: And how much stuff can fit in her treehouse, BEFORE! *Raichu: Check it Out!, Check it out! *Announcer: Earned which are scene to be happy heart, in the latest PokéTales adventure. *Sylveon: But at last, I think I know what I do want. *(Finally, Cuts to VHS Box for this episode "Madame Sylveon" on the front of the forest.) *Announcer: Madame Sylveon, Coming July 1998. *Announcer: Also, includes a never before seen Silly Song or a Love Song, "His Cheeseburger". *Bunnelby: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now. *Announcer: Coming Soon. Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (A thunderclap is heard as the screen flashes, revealing the "TV Tokyo" logo. The screen flashes to a black background with white subtitles as another thunderclap plays. "Escape" starts to play at the 0:42 mark.) COMING NOVEMBER 1998 Trailer Announcer: Coming this Fall. SOMEONE HAS COMMITTED A CRIME Someone has committed a crime. (This scream is heard and the screen flashes as thunder is heard again) AWFUL For something awful. (Eevee does a surprised face at Inkay to distract him) DEVASTATING Devastating. Eevee: It was nice knowing ya! SILLY Trailer Announcer: And silly. (Eevee's smiling mouth is open and his eyes are crooked], the same slide whistle is used. After which we see clips of certain "PokéTales" characters either mad or evil, giving us an idea that someone might have known about the cancellation after "Madame Sylveon" was finished. Clips include Pikachu and Pancham angry looks from "PokéTales: God wants me to forgive them!?!" and Mr. Raichu's "You can't! Ha!" and Mr. Giratina's evil laugh from "Thomas, Eric, and Benny".) Whoever it was, only one pokemon is responsible for... (Thunder is heard and the title of this episode is shown here) THE END OF SILLINESS? The end of silliness. (At this point, we see clips of random "PokeTales" episodes as "Escape" starts playing on the 1:17 mark.) Sing along with your favorite "PokéTales" characters, and help Eevee get his Silly Songs back by getting the clues as you sing along, to answer the big question. Piplup: (Gasps) You don't mean... (After the clips are shown, we see another black background with white subtitles. The music now plays on the 1:34 mark.) WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR... Trailer Announcer: Who is responsible for... (The screen flashes as thunder is heard once more. Then VHS box art for the episode "The End of Silliness!?!" is shown here in front of the outside of Psyduck's ice cream parlor from the beginning of the episode as it rains.) The End of Silliness? Own it on video Fall 1998. (More clips from the series is shown) Because if you don't, "Silly Songs with Eevee" will be cancelled forever! (The final clip here shows Eevee softly weeping and crying himself to sleep from the beginning of the episode) And no one wants to see a evolution cry. (The screen fades to black at the end of the score) Eevee-Boy And the Rumor Weed Category:Trailers